hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season with 15 named storms forming, 7 of which would become hurricanes and 4 would become major hurricanes. The season officially began on May 15 and ended on November 30, dates that delimit the start and end of the season. The above average activity was due to a Weak La Nina event. The strongest storm was Cristobal, a very rare July category 5 hurricane that made landfall in Florida. The season began early with Subtropical Storm Arthur in late April. Storms Subtropical Storm Arthur On April 26, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed north of Puerto Rico. Slowly tracking northeastward, the low pressure area began to intensify. On April 28, the NHC designated the system an invest and noted it could have a small chance of subtropical cyclogenesis. On April 29, convection increased as the frontal features associated with the system dissipated. At 12:00 UTC, the system began to look more tropical, and the NHC initiated advisories on Subtropical Storm Arthur at the time, located about 500 miles southwest of the Azores. Arthur formed over sea surface temperatures of only 74°F - a temperature in which tropical cyclones are not known to typically exist. Arthur's time as a subtropical cyclone was short-lived, as it transitioned back into an extratropical cyclone on May 2. The extratropical remnants of Arthur were absorbed by another extratropical cyclone on May 3. Tropical Storm Bertha On June 2, a non-tropical low pressure area formed off the coast of Georgia. Gaining tropical characteristics, the NHC began to monitor the low for development. On June 4 at 00:00 UTC, the system developed into Tropical Depression Two off the coast of South Carolina. 12 hours later, Two was upgraded into Tropical Storm Bertha, becoming the first fully tropical named storm of the season. Although many forecasts predicted that Bertha would make landfall in North Carolina, it instead tracked eastward and began to intensify unexpectedly. Bertha acquired a peak intensity with winds of 65 mph on June 6. Weakening began on June 7, as Bertha had weakened to a 50 mph tropical storm. On June 8, Bertha turned extratropical as it began to move northeastward. Tropical Depression Three On July 4, a tropical wave developed in the Bay of Campeche and rapidly began to organize. The NHC monitored it for development. At 21:00 UTC that day, Tropical Depression Three developed. Three then made landfall in central Mexico on July 5, causing minimal damage and three fatalities. Three dissipated on July 6. Hurricane Cristobal On July 13, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, but strong wind shear and dry air limited development of the wave. Nonetheless, the NHC monitored the wave for development. On July 19, located just west of the Lesser Antilles, the low pressure system developed into Tropical Depression Four. Four then became Tropical Storm Cristobal 6 hours later. Remaining a tropical storm for the next 2 days, Cristobal entered a very favorable environment on July 21 when it entered the Gulf Of Mexico. Rapid intensification then took place; Cristobal became a hurricane early on July 22. Later that day Cristobal intensified into a major hurricane, as models began to show the storm making landfall in Florida. Early on July 23, Cristobal acquired its peak intensity while located just southwest of Florida. While operationally the storm was believed to have peaked as a 155 mph category 4 hurricane, Cristobal was upgraded to a 165 mph category 5 in post-season analysis. Cristobal then made landfall near Clearwater, Florida on July 24, becoming one of the earliest hurricane landfalls in Florida history. Cristobal moved northeastward through Florida on a similar track to Hurricane Charley of 2004. Cristobal caused $46 billion in damage and 352 deaths. Due to the death and destruction that it caused, the named "Cristobal" was retired by the WMO in April 2027 and replaced by "Christian" for the 2032 Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Dolly On July 30, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Two days later, while located just south of Cape Verde, the wave developed into Tropical Depression Five. Five then intensified to Tropical Storm Dolly on August 2. Dolly then intensified into a category 1 hurricane on August 4 briefly before weakening back to a tropical storm. Dry air caused Dolly to rapidly dissipate on August 8 just west of the Lesser Antilles. Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Category:Future seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob Category:Above-average seasons Category:Realistic